Surprize !
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Surprises for my sisters...May post more in future... Chapter 3 "Apnon ka Pyaar" for Bhumi. Chapter-4 "ThodaPyaarThodiTakrar" for my friend. OCBased! [(OS SERIES) COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya Everyone…..Here I am with a new story.**

 **This is a surprise for my sweetheart Palak….Here comes your Shulplize :D :***

 **Hope you like it** **Love you !**

She was standing in her balcony watching the sunset with teary eyes. She was thinking what all happened a few hours before with her…and suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was frustrated and so she jerked the hand….

" _ **Diii….abhi mujhe kisi se koi baat nhi krni ! Plz jao yahan se !"**_

Next Moment she heard a masculine voice…..

" _ **Mujhse bhi baat nahi karni tumhe?**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Maine toh suna tha ki tum meri bahut badi fan ho…..meri koi bhi movie miss nahi karti ho."**_

 _ **.**_

At this she turned to find out the person and stood there wide-eyed…..and he continued….

" _ **Maine toh suna tha ki tum meri ek bhi movie miss nahi krti. Lekin tum toh milna hi nahi chahti….okay main jaata hu."**_

The person said sadly and turned to leave when she hold his hand…..

Girl- Ye sapna hai ya sach hai?

She rubbed her eyes to find the truth but still found him there. She smiled widely. Her smile widened as he approached her and gave his most cutest smile. She excitedly shouted….

" _ **Akshayyyy kumaaar ! "**_

Her smile widened and he just smiled at her excitement. She touched his hand….

Girl- Aap sach mein mere saamne ho? I can't believe !

Akki(Akshay)- Yes Miss Palak! I'm here….right in front of you !

Palak- Sach mein! Mujhe toh ab bhi sapna hi lag raha hai.

He tweaked her nose and she looked at him.

Akki- Ab toh yakeen hua ?

Palak(excitedly)- Haan huaa ….Main bahut khuuussshhh huuuu ! AB bhi sapna hi lag raha hai.

Akki(smiled)- Sapnon ki duniya se bahar aao…Waise mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum meri itni badi fan ho….itne pictures!

He looked around as there were lots of pictures on the wall… Some on bike , some simply posing ! On some places…it was written….

" _**My Akkkiii "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Khiladi Kumaar "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **My Love – Akshay "**_

.

She was all smiles to see her hero admiring his pictures… She looked at him…

"Aapko pata hai aap mere favorite ho…..aapse judi har jaaankari rakhti hu. Aapki koi bhi movie miss nahi karti. Jab mood off hota hai toh aapki photos ya koi movie dekh leti hu…..sab jaante hain ki main Khiladi Kumar ke peeche paagal hu. Mere friends chidhate hain mujhe…..Lekin mujhe koi farak nhi padta…..I love youuu !"

He smiled at her as she was speaking excitedly. …..He bent to her level ….

Akki- Acha toh aap kuch derr pehle udaas kyun thi? Aur kyun sabko daant rahi thi?

She went quiet …He caressed her hair and patted her cheeks and spoke….

"Toh kisi ne aapka dil dukhaya?"

She didn't replied but just looked at his calm face which was complemented with his sweet smile. He continued…..

" Dekho Palak….duniya mein aise bahut saare log milenge jo tumhare jaise nahi honge ya waise nhi honge jaise tum chahti ho. Har insaan ek jaisa nahi hota na?"

He glanced at her and she nodded as NO. He made her sit on the bed and sat beside her….

" Jab har insaan ek jaisa nhi hota toh unse ek jaise behavior ki ummeed bhi nahi karni chahiye….Agar koi aapka dil dukhata hai toh aapko pata chalta hai ki wo aapke liye tha ya nahi. Maanta hu bura lagta hai….mujhe bhi lagta hai…..lekin zindagi nahi rukti kabhi. Isliye har situation mein khush raho. Main toh hamesha apne fans ko khush dekhna chahta hu."

She smiled…..

"Aapko dekh kar palak hamesha happy ho jaati hai. Aap toh mere hero no.1 ho. I love you ! "

HE smiled and pulled her in a hug. She was on 7th sky and after a few seconds she hugged him tight. She was all smiles…..it was unbelievable for her.

They parted after a few seconds and he presented a cake in front of her…..

"Ye tumhare liye….!"

It was her favorite pastry. She looked at him….

"Aapko kaise pata ye mera davorite hai?"

He smiled….."Aapki behen ne bataya! Bahut pyaar krti hai wo aapse"

Palaksmiled…"Haan…I also love her !

He smiled…"Chalo let's cut this cake cum pastry. "

She nodded and they cut the cake. She first fed him with it….and the next moment it was him …her AKKKIII feeding her. She happily had it and was all happy. She happily showed him her collection of his pictures…chatted with him…was so close to him. She enjoyed being with him…..

" _ **Aaj ka din meri zindagi ka yaadgaar din hoga…Thank you for making my day ! Aaj main bahut khush hu."**_

She spoke hugging him…And next moment….she heard…..

"Pari….kissse baat kr rahi hai…..chal uth….sapne dekhne lagi tu ! "

She came out of her trance…..she found herself on the bed with her sister beside her and she had Akshay Kumar's picture in her hand. It was then she realized…

" _ **YE SAPNA THA ! "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Haila…..kitna acha sapna tha…..kya diii kyun uthaya! Mera Akki thaaa sapne mein ! "**_

The other girl hit on her head…

" _Pagal lagki…..chal uth….college ke liye late ho rahi hai…akki ke khayalon se bahar aa. Main naashta bana rahi hu jaldi aa "_

.

Palak nodded and her sister went down…..And palak dreamily kissed on the picture and hugged it. And then went to begin her day with the memory of her sweet dream !

 **A/N: Hope meri Parii / Duriya Baby ko ye story pasand aayegi.**

 **I love you Baby ! :* :***

 **All the best !**

 **Other…Plz R &R ! **

**Take care !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya …M back with another chapter of Surprizes !**

 **This is specially for my KID SISTER ….my Duriya Baby as I call her and your's favorite Author PALAK!**

 **I love you Palak and here's a surprise ! Peep in ! Continued from the 1** **st** **OS !**

 **Happy Reading !**

Palak rushed into the bathroom thinking about her dream while her sister went down preparing breakfast. A while later , she could hear her sister…

" _Gudiya …jaldi kar ! Derr ho jaayegi."_

 _._

 _._

" _Aayi Diii….bas 2 minute!" ._

She replied making her hair and rushed down. SHe sat on the dining table when the doorbell rang. Her sister replied…..

"Tu naashta kar….main dekhti hu."

She moved to open the door and find her sister's friend….She shouted excitedly..

" _Palakk! Jaldi chal !"_

Palak turned…..

Palak- Oye….kya hua ? Itni excited kyun hai? Akshay Kumar ko dekh liya kya ?

Dhara(excitedly)- Arey dekha nhi sirf padha…..aur tu sunegi toh khushi se paagal ho jayegi.

Palak- Arey par hua kya ?

Dhara- Chal na….raaste mein batati hu.

Palak- Acha ruk na ! Naashta karne de. Dii ne aalu ke paranthe banaye.

Dhara- Diii…hum raaste mein kha lenge. Abhi jaane do…(to Palak)- Chal Palak!

Palak- Diii…pata nhi isko kya ho gaya…Byee!

She bid bye to her sister and moved with her friend.

 _ **Outside home….**_

Palak- Kya hai Dhara ….aise kheech ke kyun laayi?

Dhara(Smiles)- Tera gussa hai na ….abhi rafuchakkar krti hu main….

She switched on the Music system and it played Palak's favorite song…. _ **"Teri Meri Kahaani…Baarishon ka Paani"**_

Instantly , a smile made place on her face and she started humming the song….

" _ **Teri meri Kahaani , Baarishon ka Paani ….**_

Her friend looked at her and smiled…

" _Ho gaya na gussa shaant ! Acha idea hai tera gussa thanda karne ka!"_

Palak smiles…..Tujhe pata hai DHara …kal raat maine kya sapna dekha…..

" _Maine sapne mein Akshay Kumar ko dekha …Can you believe….Unhone mujhe pastry khilaayi aur hug bhi kiya !"_

She blushed as she told her friend about her dream. She naughtily said..

" _Oye hoye….sapne mein hug kiya toh hi itna sharma rahi hai…..agar real mein hug kiya toh?"_

Palak- Oye…aisa kuch nhi hone wala! CHup reh!

Dhara threw the paper in her lap with "Ye dekh" look. As she opened the paper , her eyes widened and she smiled big….

" _**AKSHAY KUMAAR !"**_

She looked happily at her friend and she nodded….

" _Haan re….wo apne college ke paas jo ek studio hai wahin par inka koi shooting hai and we can meet him."_

Palak hugged her…..

" _Waahhhh….mera sapna sach ho jaayega…..Tu sachi bahut achi hai !"_

Dhara laughed…. _" Acha….main achi ya tera AKKI ?"_

.

.

"AKKI toh best hai !"

She spoke in low tone… _" Aage aage dekh hota hai kya ! Tu pagal ho jaayegi !"_

She smiled naughtily while Palak glared…."Kya hua tujhe?"

Dhara- Umm..kuch nahi….chal dekh college bhi aa gaya ! Chal chalte hain varna late ho jaayenge.

And they moved into the class. Palak was super excited to meet her hero….or say her love ! She was super excited….she wanted the classes to end soon.

Somehow , the time passed and it was 3 pm.

Palak….Finally ….classes khatam ! Dhara …jaldi kar !

Dhara- Ruk na Pallo…chalte hain abhi !

Palak(being impatient)- Uff Dhara….jaldi kar na …dekh main nhi chahti ki Akki nikal jaaye aur main na milu.

Dhara- Haan haan …aa rahi hu.

She said keeping her register in her bag slowly enjoying palak's anxiousness.

Palak- Oye Dhara…tu chal rahi hai ki nahi…dekh mujhe late nhi hona.

Dhara(smiles)- CHal meri maaa! Tujhe tere akki se milvaun.

 _ **Max Studio…..**_

As they reached at the entrance of the studio , both were nervous…palak being more nervous. The place was quite crowded as many people were there to meet AKSHAY KUMAR. They moved in and palak's eyes were searching for him… **AKSHAY KUMAR.**

They were looking around when someone caught her hand. It was Dhara !

Palak- Kya dhara…dara diya tune!

Dhara- Arey darr mat…..mere saath c hal!

Palak- Par kahan ?

Dhara hold her hand and took her into a room.

Dhara- Okay…tu ruk main washroom jaake aati hu.

Palak nodded and sat on a chair kept there. She waited for a while but Dhara didn't turned up. She moved to check on her when she heard a voice….

" _Ruko !"_

She turned around but didn't find anyone ! She seemed confused! She moved forward to move out of the room when she heard a familiar voice….

" _Jisse milne aayi ho ….usse bina mile jaaogi Palak !"_

 _._

 _._

" _Main toh yahan apni sabse badi fan se milne aaya hu."_ Another familiar voice emerged …

As she turned back ….she stood with her mouth open and eyes went double their size. The two guys stood smiling in front of her…..She looked at them from top to bottom and pinched herself…

" _Oh God! Kahin main phir se sapna toh nahi dekh rahi !_ (think) _Haan …main khud ko pinch krti hu….._ (she pinched herself) _Aahh! Arey ye sapna nhi sach hai ! "_

 _._

" _Eeeee…Akshay Kumar aur Aditya Srivastav …..dono mere saamne khade hain ! Thank you Bhagwaan ji !_ (again thinks) Uff….main bhi na …pata nhi ye dono kya soch rahe honge !"

She came out of her thoughts when she felt a strong touch on her hand…..She looked and found both of her favorite people standing near her and AKSHAY holding her hand….She looked at him and then at their hands…..

Akshay(smiles)- Ab yakeen kar bhi lo …Sapna nhi haqeeeqat hai.

Abhijeet(Aditya)- Aur khuli aankhon se dekhe gaye sapne hamesha sach hote hain!

Palak(excitedly)- Haan….jaise mera hua. Main aap dono ki bahut badi fan hu.(turns to Akshay) Aap mere Hero Number 1 ho…..jaanti hu wo Govinda uncle ki picture thi par mere hero toh aap ho na. Aapko pata hai aapki bahut saari photos hain mere paas. Main photos cut krti hu papers mein se toh meri didi kehti hain ki tu paagal hai. …toh haan main paagal hu ….(she looks at him) Kyunki ….main KHILADI KUMAR ki fan hu. Aapko pata hai aapki har movie dekhi hai maine….sab mein aap ache lagte ho. I …..I love you ! (she turns to abhijeet) Aur aap sir….aap toh CID ki hi nahi hum fans ki jaan hain…..mere sabse favorite actor CID mein. Aapke baad Daya sir ache lagte hain….aapki daya sir ke saath dosti aur sabko manage karne ka tareeka …sab kuch acha lgta hai…in short …..aap mujhe sabse zyada ache lagte hain…..Main aaj bahut khush hu…..!

She was speaking continuously while they was just watching her. Finally she paused…..

Akshay- Arey baap re….tum roz itna hi bolti ho ?

Palak(smiles)- Roz zyada bolti hu. Dii kehti hain jab tu unse milegi toh kuch nhi bol paayegi….aur dekhiye na main kuch bol hi nahi pa rahi. Roz didi ko pareshan karti hu…aur aaj…..(she pauses)

Akshay(takes out something)- Acha…ye tumhaare liye…!

Palak happyily takes the packet and opens it…It was Teddy bear of Pink color. She looked at them whle the guys gave her a cute smile…..

Palak- Aap dono itni cute smile kyun dete ho ….aap log chahte ho main behosh ho jaun?

Abhijeet- Matlab ?

Palak- Sir….aapki aur Akshay sir ki smiel hi itni cute hai ….jab tv mein dekhte hue hi hum smile kar dete hain toh jab aap mere saamne smile karoge toh main toh behosh hi ho jaungi na ?(She spoke innocently)

Akshay and Abhijeet smiled while she just stared at them. Abhijeet gave her another packet….

She happilu opens both the packets. Both were teddy bears with autographs of the actors. She was all smiles.

Palak- Yaayyy ! Aaj main bahut khush hu ! Thank you !

With this AKSHAY KUMAR pulled her in a hug….patted her head and blessed her to be successful in life. She looked around and that was when , Abhijeet asked….

Abhijeet- Kya hua Palak ? Kise dhundh rahi ho ?

Palak- Aap dono ko mere baare mein itna sab ksine bataya?

Abhijeet- 2 special logon ne !

Akshay- Aur ye rahe wo 2 special log.

He turned aside and there was Dhara and Palak's sster Ruhana….

Palak- Dii…aapko pata tha?

Ruhana- Haan…tujhe pata hai na teri khushi ke liye teri dii sab kuch kar sakti hai!

Palak smiles and hugs her sister and friend. Akshay and Abhijeet stood watching them. After a while, they clicked some pics and Palak turned to them…

" _Thank You for giving me extra time. Aap dono mere favorite ho aur hamesha rahoge. I wish all the best to you two"_

They gave her a final hug and blessings left from theplace…Palak being the happiest!

 **A/N: Okay….So finally done…!**

 **Duriya Baby….hope you will like it ! Lemme know ! Love you !**

 **Others…plz R &R!**

 **PS: For all my readers...Guys ...i'll update all my stories one by one! M down with my health and some chores at home...so its being late in updates. Sorry ! But updates will definitely come! Thank you !**


	3. Apnon ka Pyaar

**A/N: Hellow Folks! Back with a new OS for a little sister of mine. Hope that she likes it.**

 **Bhumi- A short OS for you, hope you like it. Itsh a late birthday gift Pari. Belated best wishes for you Pari :***

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Malad….Society Ashiana….**_

A middle aged woman was working in the kitchen. A young girl came into the kitchen and hugged her….

" _Good Morning Maa, aaj kya special ban raha hai?"_

The lady smiled….. _"Teri Pari ka favorite khana. Aaj Sunday jo hai."_

The girl smiled…. _"Haan haan,banao aap apni laadli ka favorite khana, meri toh koi value hi nahi hai."_

She spoke complaining while her mother laughed and patted her cheek….

" _Laadli toh wo teri hai, tu hi uski har wish puri karti hai. Aur rahi teri favorite dish ki baat toh wo bhi banayi hai maine."_

She smiled and hugged her mother….

" _Aww…you're the besht mom."_

Her mother smiled when they both heard a loud shout…..

" _Pariiii Diiii….."_

Ruhana looked in the direction while her mother said…..

" _Jao, jaag gayi tumhari laadli. Ab sambhalo usey!"_

Ruhana smiles and rushes into the room. She saw her little sister sitting on the bed with a bad mood. She moved closer to her….

" _Parii…"_

The girl looked at her….

" _I am very angry with you. Mujhe aapse baat nahi karni. Jao aap!"_

Ruhana smmiled at her antics and sat near her…..

" _Aww…maine kya kiya?"_

She turns to other side…. _"Dekho , aaj 10 baj gaye aur aapne mujhe jagaya nahi. Roz toh aap jagati ho na mujhe, aaj nahi jagaya…."_

She makes a sad face while she smiles….

" _Aaj toh Sunday hai na Parii, aaj ke din kaise jagati main meri Pari ko. Sunday ko kaise_ _ **Princess Bhumi**_ _ko hum jaldi kaise jaga sakte hain….papa ke strict orders they…tumhe na jagaane ke."_

Just thn , they heard another voice…..

" _Ruhana…..Aap yahan kya kar rahi hai? Humne aapse mana kiya tha na ki bhumi ko na jagayen. Aapki maa ne bheja hoga apko?"_

Ruhana smiles….

" _Aapki laadli ne hi bulaya mujhe Papa. Madam isliye naraz hai kyunki maine aaj isey nahi jagaya."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Par aaj toh Pari ka birthday hai. Birthday waale din Dii khud pari ko jagati hai. Aaj nahi jagaya."_

She spoke innocently making her father and sister laugh. She looked at them….

" _I didn't cracked any joke papa."_

Just then her mother entered with a tray in hand….

" _Bina cake ke kaise jagate hum tumhe? Bina cake ke birthday celebrate nahi hoti na Bhumi?"_

She looked at her daughter while she chuckled….

" _Chocolate cake ! Yayy!"_

She hopped out of her bed and rushed to the washroom throwing a cushion on her sister, while she whispered…

" _Ye ladki pata nahi kab badi hogi!"_

Her father patted her head…." _Jab tak tum usey khud kuch nahi karne dogi, wo badi kaise hogi…..aur phir usey bacha banaye rakhne mein hamara hi haath hai….hamari laadli jo thehri wo."_

Meanwhile, Bhumi hugged her father….

" _Mera gift kahan hai Papa?"_

Her father smiled…". _Milega bete, gift bhi milega, but pehle cake toh kaato."_

 _Bhumi chuckled…._ "Yess….Pariii Diii…"

She looked at her sister , who then came by her side. She cut the cake and fed her sister first and then to her parents. She then looked at them….

" _Mere gifts?"_

Ruhana smiles….. _"Living room mein jao, tumhe tumhara gift milega."_

Bhumi smiles and runs into the living room. There, she found a big furry teddy bear of pink and white color. She chuckled seeing it and takes it in her arms.

" _Woww….this is beautiful. Thankyou Pari dii!"_

Ruhana smiles and asks her to turn to other side and she was more surprised to find a purple colored one piece dress on placed on the couch. She was all smiles getting the gifts. She hugged her sister ,as she knew this was all done by her…

" _Thankyou Pari dii….you're the best!"_

Ruhana hugged her sister back….

" _Meri pari toh hai hi best. Toh ek pari ke liye inne presents toh bante hain na?"_

She looked at her sister….

" _Haan. Aur phir shaam ko beach trip….isn't it the best birthday Bhumi.?"_

Their father glanced back at them. She smiled…

" _it is the best day you :*"_

He smiled….. _"Jo kehna hai apni dii se kaho. Usi ka plan hai."_

Bhumi smiled and hugged her sister and kissed on her cheeks….

" _Aap maano ya na maano, you're the best. I love you !"_

Ruhana smiles and hugs her back. At the same time, they heard their mothers call for lunch and hurried towards the dining area, much excited.

 **A/N: Okay…here I end… I know bohot random sa idea hai, Bhumi …I hope, you like it. Let lemme know…Love you loadss !**

 **Plz R &R!**


	4. Thoda Pyaar Thodi Takraar

_**Thoda Pyaar Thodi Takrar**_

 _ **/*A Birthday Gift for our friend Puja, a joint venture by Trio's Angel(Bulbul) and Me*/**_

 **A/N: Heyo…again a birthday OS. Puja darling…..maarna mat padhke….tata….enjoy your gift :D Love you :***

 **Happy Reading….**

 _ **T.H Enterprises**_

It was a fine day in the office with this girl being the happiest. Yes, it was her special day…..her birthday. Her collegues and friends in the office wished her and demanded treat. She happily agreed for it. It was almost lunchtime, when Puja was dragged by her friends for lunch. She seemed sad…One of her friends asked her….

Navika- Hey…aaj toh tumhara special day hai, aaj ke din sad kyun ho?

Puja(smiles lightly)- Naah…kuch nahi hua….i'm fine.

Navika- fir kyun sad ho?

Kajal- I guess Navika, kisi ke phone ka wait ho raha hai. (she winked at her)

Navika(smiles)- Ohh..toh jiju ne abhi tak wish nahi kiya …haan! (she teases her)

Puja- Naam bhi mat lo uska…..! kal se thik se baat bhi nahi ki usne….Akdu hai wo!

Navika- Arey baba….itna gussa thik nahi. Chalo tum hi baat kar lo.

Puja(angry)- nahi karni mujhe baat. Khair tum log lunch karo, mujhe kaam hai.

And she leaves leaving the girls confused.

.

.

The day passed and it was seven in the evening. She was outside her office waiting for him. He came in his car and she hopped inside. Puja was upset and irritated with him as He hadn't wished her yet... Nikhil:{Hid his smile as he had planned her surprize bday party}: Kya hua Sweetu! You seems upset?

Puja: Nai nai...main kyun upset hone lagi! After all what's there to get upset! Huh! (she gave an irritated reply)

Nikhil:{still pretending to be unaware of anything} Puji why are you talking like that! Something is surely there... btao ...akhir kya baat hai!

Puja: Tumhe main subah se itne hint de chuki hu...kya abhi bhi tumhe kuch yaad nahi aaya!Kuchbhi!Something!Anything!

Nikhil:uffo! Yar ab nai aya kuch yaad tum hi bta do...

Puja: Nikhil u are impossible... How can u forget my special day!

Nikhil: special day! Kaisa special day! Ab btao bhi!

Puja: Insp. Nikhil you are seriosly impossible...

Nikhil: {now decided to tease her more so said showing mock anger} Kya Puja seedhe seedhe btao baat kya hai...ek to main phle hi thak gya hu...phle case k liye bhaga dodi fir tumhe drop krna ... itne tight schedule mein time nikal kr Maa Papa aur tumhare sath waqt bitana... mujhe khud k liye toh time hi nai hai...aur upar se tum preshan kar rahi ho.

Puja:{Almost yelling} Oh! To main tumhe pareshan karti hu han! Then why don't u leave me alone… Sadu kahin ke! (hehe :p)

Nikhil: Han toh tum kaunsa kisi problem se kam ho kya!

Puja: {now fuming in anger} Stop the car ... {but he didn't} i said stop the car...

Nikhil(looked at her)- sham k is waqt tumhe toh kya kisi aur ladki ko bhi akele ni chor sakta... vaise bhi tumhe drop krke ghar ja k sukoon se sounga...

After that they continued their nok jhok n then Nikhil stopped his car in front of her home n she without biding him bye moved towards her home...He smiles coyly.

.

.

Puja opened the door and it was pitch dark in the room. She seems confused and moves to switch on the light. But , to her surprise, the whole room was decorated with balloons and colorful paper frills hanging around and someone shouted…..

" _Happpyy Birthday Puja!"_

She was surprised to find all her friends and cousins there , clapping for her and wishing her. Her friends hugged her and she seemed surprised. She came out of her thoughts when her sister Poonam interrupted her….

" _Arey Dii….kya sochne lagi…..arey ye sab Jiju ne kiya hai."_

She smiled wider and turned to look at him and found him standing on the door with a big balloon in his hand. She smiled at him while he moved towards her and presented a rose to her….

" _Happy Birthday My Love!"_

She smiled and took the rose while he punctured a balloon in his hand and let the flowers fall on her. She hugged him while he whispered in her ears…

Nikhil- SO, kisi ko surprise acha laga?

Puja- Haan….lekin tumne mujhe itna sataya kyun?

Nikhil(Smiles)-Wo kya hai na ….ek tum hi toh ho jisko main itna sata sakta hun….kyun mujhe pata hai tum zyada derr tak mujhse naraz nahi reh sakti…hai na? (he smiled as he looked at her)

Puja(smiled)- So toh hai …..waise …Thanks for this.

Nikhil- Anything for you , My Love!

And he kissed on her forehead and presented her a cake and they enjoyed together.

 *******THE END*******

 **A/N: Puja…I hope you like it. Do lemme know….**

 **Happy Birthday again! Love you :***

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
